Christmas Thoughts
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Alissa is thinking about how her life has changed, and how important each one of the Cartwrights have become to her since she has become part of their family. She and Adam share some lovely romantic kisses. One shot Christmas story.


All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Christmas Thoughts**

**ooooooooooooo**

The evening sky was slowly becoming darker as the sun set in the far horizon. A few stars were starting to twinkle in the clear sky, almost looking like diamonds as they tried to outshine each other. Alissa was sitting on the bench just outside the house enjoying this beautiful show that Mother Nature was displaying. She wrapped her coat around her tighter as she felt a slight breeze ruffle her hair and breathed in the fresh cool air.

The air in this part of the country was like no other with its crisp, fresh scent of pines, and Alissa always loved to just sit and appreciate the beauty of this vast land she had come to love. She was always so busy in her other life that she very seldom took the time to stop and appreciate what was around her. Of course you could barely see the night sky on some nights because of the smog. So being able to come outside and look up into the night sky and see all of God's stars was truly a time for reflecting for Alissa, and one she looked forward to on most nights.

But tonight was a little different. Tonight was Christmas Eve and she was a little more pensive tonight. The family was still in the house doing one thing or another. Joe and Hoss were playing checkers and Adam and Ben were going over the books one last time before they all gathered around the tree for some cider and singing. So Alissa took this time to slip away and be on her own alone with her thoughts. Her mind was a whirl with all the images of what had happened to her since she walked into that store so many months ago. It seemed like a lifetime now. Her life had certainly changed from where she was last Christmas Eve. Last year she was in her dorm with a few classmates eating popcorn and drinking eggnog. None of them had any family to go home to, so they had gathered together to share the holiday. So much had changed for her, but all for the better. Now she had a family that loved her and a wonderful and oh so "easy on the eyes" man who loved her.

"Not too bad, Ali gal." Alissa muttered, as her eyes twinkled.

Alissa stood up and took in another breath of the cool fresh air as she walked over to the corral to see her horse. She was letting Freedom have a final run around the coral before she put him up for the night. It was such a beautiful night and she wanted him to enjoy it also. As soon as Freedom saw her coming, he tossed his head in the air and nickered softly before trotting over to welcome her.

Snuggling up against the side of his head Alissa whispered to him as she gently rubbed his nose.

"How is my fine beauty doing this beautiful evening? You know it is Christmas Eve tonight, Freedom. That is a very special time for us all. It is a time for us to remember the Christ child who was born on this night. It is also a time for remembering how blessed we all are."

Alissa gently stroked Freedom's soft nose then leaned over and wrapped her arms around his large neck for a hug.

"I know I am blessed. I have the most wonderful man in the world that loves me. And an extended family that also loves me and thinks of me as a daughter and sister. And like any family member, they let me know when I mess up too… which I do quite often it seems. I still am trying to get use to this whole 'old fashioned' way of life thing," she grinned.

Freedom nickered and tossed his head as if he was agreeing with her.

Alissa laughed softly, "You think that is funny, huh? Well, I suppose it is to the outside observer watching all the goofy things I get into. But I guess it just can't be helped, you know. I was raised in a different world where women just naturally have to speak their minds. And boy howdy, do I ever speak my mind. That is usually what gets me into trouble."

Reaching into her pocket, Alissa found an apple that she had brought for Freedom tonight. As he gobbled up the treat Alissa held out to him, she laughed mischievously.

"Adam says I let my mouth run away before I engage my brain. He is probably right, but that is just how I am. I don't think I am going to change just because I stepped back in time. I let my mouth run off even back in my time."

A noise caught her eye as something scurried quickly along the fence and disappeared behind the barn.

"I know one thing though, I certainly have changed in the way I handle things. Before I would have been screaming if something suddenly ran by me on the ground. Now I just look at it and hardly pay any attention to it. Joe says I am starting to be just like the other gals around here."

Alissa giggled as she rubbed behind Freedom's ear, "Well, not exactly like the other gals."

"Ah, I just love that guy. He is the best big brother a girl could want. He never tells me no and is up for most of my little adventures. He loves to get into as much trouble as me…maybe even more."

Alissa grinned as she continued to rub Freedom's ear. He was enjoying their little chat as he closed his eyes in contentment at her finding just the right spot behind his ear.

"And that laugh, how could anyone not laugh right along with him when you hear him laugh? It is so adorable. Of course I won't tell him that. He would think it wasn't manly to have someone say your laugh is adorable."

Pulling her scarf around her neck as she felt the breeze stir up, Alissa continued talking to her friend.

"Speaking of big brothers, who could have a big brother that is really a BIG brother like, Hoss? You look at someone his size and think that he would be so tough and even a little scary. But he is nothing like that at all. He has a heart of gold and would give you his last dime if you needed it."

Alissa looked up into the night sky as a single snowflake lightly touched her cheek.

"Nothing feels as good as when that big guy gives you a hug. Course he isn't the only one who gives big hugs. There is "papa Ben" who gives some mighty strong hugs too. I always feel safe and taken care of when he gives me one of his hugs."

Freedom slowly pulled away from Alissa and walked over for a drink of cool water to wash down the apple treat.

"Now on the other hand, you sure don't want to be on the receiving end of one of Ben's lectures or scowls. That man can freeze you in your tracks with one of his icy stares. Not that either one of those things have ever happened to me," she giggled.

Alissa watched as Freedom came back over for some more of her loving attention. She loved telling him her deepest thoughts because she knew he wouldn't tell a soul what she had shared with him. Well, he might tell one of the other horses in the barn, but that is as far as it would go, she grinned.

"Now we come to the most handsome and dashing Cartwright…my man, Adam! Oh that man is so sexy and desirable that I could just sit and stare at him all the time. Even when he is yelling at me for one of my crazy stunts, it is hard not to want to just stare at him. But of course I usually am yelling back as we are having one of our many disagreements on my behavior."

Alissa wrapped her arms around her and smiled as thoughts of Adam danced through her mind.

"And just think, Freedom, he loves me and even wants me to be his wife. How lucky am I to get such a hunk like him? Of course, he is lucky to get me too," Alissa said smiling, as she winked at Freedom.

Suddenly strong arms came around Alissa and the scent of bay rum and leather and just a hint of popcorn greeted her as she was pulled back up against a broad chest.

"Hmm, I wonder who could be putting their arms around me, Freedom? You know my fiancé will be really jealous if he should come out and see me like this," Alissa giggled.

"And just who else but your fiancé would be hugging you in the moonlight, may I ask?"

Alissa turned around with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Adam, it was you. My, but you surprised me."

Quickly sweeping her off the ground and up into his arms, Adam leaned in and captured her mouth in a kiss that left her breathless and sent a warm shiver down her body.

As they pulled away Adam whispered against her mouth, "You little minx, you just love to tease me, don't you?"

Alissa touched his face gently as her eyes twinkled in amusement, "Who said I was teasing, Adam?"

"Very well then, you are just about to be thrown in the water trough, young lady, for all your sauciness!"

Adam started toward the water trough as Alissa let out a squeal of delight and started kicking her legs.

"Adam, don't you dare! It is freezing out here."

Laughing easily Adam acted like he was about to drop her in the trough, then he quickly pulled her back up against his chest and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"It is what you deserve teasing your lord and master like that."

Alissa rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Oh brother, here we go again with the lord and master routine… don't think so, darlin'."

Adam just laughed again in that deep, rich baritone voice of his that she loved to hear as he carried her over to the bench and sat down with her on his lap.

"So my sweet, Alissa, just what have you been doing out here all alone?"

Alissa shrugged slightly, "Oh, not much really. I was thinking about how much my life has changed since last year on Christmas Eve. It is so different now. But it is so much better as now I have a family and a man that I love."

Adam leaned in as he whispered against her lips, "And a man that loves you back with all his heart."

Then he kissed her until she felt like they became one, lost in each other's arms.

After that incredible kiss, Alissa snuggled against Adam's chest as she sighed contentedly.

"How come you smell like popcorn?"

"I just popped some before I came out here. It will be ready to string as soon as we go back inside. Speaking of which, don't you think it is time we did just that?"

Standing up, Adam set Alissa on her feet then he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed it lightly.

"I just have to put Freedom up for the night and then I will be all yours."

Adam smiled as he swept her into his arms once more and kissed her deeply before pulling back and whispering, "Merry Christmas, darling."

As Alissa gazed lovingly at his smiling face, she gently pushed back a lock of his hair as she answered, "Merry Christmas, my love."

ooooo

The End

I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas story. If you did, please let me know. Happy Holidays!


End file.
